Un duro Invierno
by Sango-sama-0
Summary: Se vuelven a reencontrar, después de tanto tiempo... ¿Qué pasará ahora? No es posible que él siga vivo, o que sea el mismo de antes... último cap LEMONLIME. SxM AU ¡¡CAPÍTULO VII UP!
1. La carta y el recuerdo de un adiós

Antes que nada me presento: Mi nombre es Gabriela, pero para todos soy Sango... bueno, es la primera vez q escribo un fan fic aquí (por que a mano he escrito varios). Este es un AU, de Miroku-Sango.

**Antes de Leer:** La historia esta ambientada en Inglaterra, Liverpool, en la actualidad. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, a excepción de Kevin Harris, todos los demás son de Rumiko Takahashi. No incluyó a Kagome (no se enfanden, en algún fic la incluiré) por no hablar mal de ella. Ahora, el Fic!!

**La inesperada carta y los recuerdos del adiós**

No podía creerlo. Miró de nuevo la carta. "Necesito decírtelo, pero no puedo porque mis manos están temblando... Ven ahora mismo, acompáñame, hazme sentir bien... quiero hablarte sinceramente. Te estaré esperando en mi casa. No me falles. Con mucha desesperación, Miroku." Eso decía la carta. Sango volvió a leerla, aún sin creer eso. Cepilló su cabello, se arregló, guardó la carta, tomó su bolso y salió de casa. Tenía unas dudas enormes de saber que era lo que tramaba Miroku. ¿Era todo eso verdad? Llegó a la casa del muchacho y tocó el timbre. Con 17 años de edad, un rendimiento excelente en la preparatoria, sentimientos confusos pero sinceros, ella se había enamorado de quien creía la persona equivocada. Miroku tenía 19 años, acababa de salir de la preparatoria donde se conocieron, no era excelente alumno, pero sus calificaciones eran altas y alcanzaron para que estudiara cualquier carrera. Sin embargo, el solo quería actuar. Las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado hacía un par de días, y él había vuelto a la ciudad. Ansioso, le preguntó a InuYasha y a Kikyou dónde se había ido a vivir Sango. No sabía por que, pero la había extrañado demasiado, y se sintió muy mal al saber que ya no vivía en su casa. Pero cuando consiguió su dirección, no fue capaz de ir a visitarla, por lo que le mando esa carta.

"Sango:

No sé que es realmente lo que pienses tú de mí, pero yo te he extrañado muchísimo. No he podido dejar de pensar en esa noche, cuando nos despedimos: te veías muy triste. No comprendí por qué exactamente estabas así. En cuanto llegué a la ciudad, decidí ir a verte, pero te habías cambiado de casa.

Le pregunté a InuYasha y a Kikyou si sabían de ti... me dieron tu nueva dirección.

Perdóname, pero he estado un poco ocupado con eso de ir a visitar a mis parientes acá. No tengo tiempo para ir a verte, así que quiero pedirte un favor... ¡SÁLVAME DE ESTA PESADILLA! Ven a verme, a buscarme, a sacarme de esta casa... tan alborotada...

Necesito decírtelo, pero no puedo porque mis manos están temblando... Ven ahora mismo, acompáñame, hazme sentir bien... quiero hablarte sinceramente. Te estaré esperando en mi casa. No me falles.

Con mucha desesperación,

Miroku."

Una sirvienta abrió la puerta y la miró con curiosidad, esperando que la muchacha saliera de sus pensamientos...

-Señorita... ¿Qué desea?- preguntó la mujer, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Ah? Ah, si...-respondió Sango, saliendo de su mente- ¿El señor Miroku McNamara se encuentra?

-¿De parte de quién?- insistió la sirvienta.

-Sango McGonagall.

###

Miroku miró la fotografía de sus amigos y fijó su mirada en la muchacha más pequeña del grupo, con ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro, suelto... recordó aquella noche de sus despedida...

_Flash Back_

_-Sango- dijo él, mirando a la muchacha a los ojos._

_-¿Qué pasa, Miroku?_

_-Tengo una excelente noticia- Miroku sacó una hoja de papel y se la mostró-. Me voy a Londres a estudiar Actuación._

_Sango lo miró, dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pero luego bajó la mirada. Si él se iba a Londres, no se verían en mucho tiempo. Ella había aprendido a estar siempre con él, aunque fuera un mujeriego. No podía estar lejos de él por mucho tiempo. Pero él se iba... y estaba feliz por eso._

_-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó Miroku, un poco preocupado- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?_

_Ella no supo que responderle. Era cierto, estaba muy triste, pero no sabía a que se debía esa congoja. Simplemente murmuró "no me pasa nada" por lo que Miroku le siguió hablando de su viaje, hasta que notó el silencioso llanto de su amiga. Le secó las lágrimas y la abrazó._

_-Te voy a extrañar mucho- murmuró ella, llorando en su pecho._

_-Yo también a ti, Sango- respondió Miroku. Sango se apartó bruscamente de los brazos de Miroku e inventó unas cuantas excusas para irse apresuradamente a su casa. Él la observó marcharse sin decirle nada, sin hacer nada..._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Miroku pensó en la figura de su amiga, llorando... ¿Llorando por qué? ¿Por qué él se iba? No, no podía ser por eso. Su amiga siempre le reclamaba que ella estaría mucho mejor si él se marchara y dejara de involucrarla en malentendidos con otras chicas, ni menos con los chicos... Ah, Sango siempre se lo decía, aunque él sabía que ella lo quería mucho. Esos ojitos marrones siempre lo miraban con cariño y dulzura, excepto en aquellas ocasiones en que estaban molestos, pero los enfados de la muchacha eran muy poco duraderos; esa boquita pequeña que siempre le reclamaba que él la molestara, que siempre era capaz de decirle palabras de aliento cuando las necesitaba, que siempre podía cambiar muy rápidamente de dulzura a enojo; esa cabellera suave, que se deslizaba por los hombros y la espalda de la muchacha; esas manos que a veces le daban caricias y a veces, bofetadas; esa voz tan dulce y agradable, aún cuando expresará enojo...

-Señor, una muchacha lo busca- la sirvienta lo sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Miroku, tratando de aparentar sorpresa.

-Dijo llamarse Sango McGonagall.

-Que pase, tráela aquí.

La mujer salió, mientras Miroku seguía recostado en su cama. Luego echó una mirada a su cuarto, y lo vio todo desordenado. Guardó rápidamente las fotografías, botó la basura, ordenó sus peluches. Sintió un golpe en la puerta. "Adelante" murmuró, intentando ordenar sus cuadernos y ocultar un montón de ropa sucia bajo la cama. Sango entró y lo vió forcejear con el cajón de su escritorio.

-¿Estás ocupado?- preguntó Sango- Si quieres me voy...

-No, pasa- dijo Miroku, mirándola- Por algo te pedí que vinieras... Necesito hablar contigo.

Sango se sentó en la cama, mientras Miroku se apresuró a cerrar bien la puerta. Le tomó las manos a Sango, esas manos de las que había soñado recibir una caricia...

-¿Miroku...?-Sango se sonrojó- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué necesitas decirme?

Miroku la miró a los ojos, a esos ojos que tanto lo inquietaban y deslumbraban. Tomó aliento.

-Sango, desde que me fuí, he pensado mucho en ti. Te he extrañado muchísimo. Nunca pensé que iba a necesitarte tanto...-Miroku calló unos segundos, pensando que era lo siguiente que saldría de su boca- Intenté no tomarlo en cuenta, pero soñé contigo muchas veces... caí en depresión, estaba mal... mis calificaciones bajaron de pronto, y no sé por qué...

Sango lo miró, dudosa. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle? ¿Realmente había estado tan mal? Pero ella, ¿qué había hecho? Trató de olvidar lo que sentía por él... sin embargo, no pudo sacárselo de la mente. Pero cuando Kevin Harris le propuso noviazgo...

-Sango, creo que yo...- Miroku dudó. ¿Te amo? ¿Realmente la amaba? No podía precipitarse tanto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Crees que tú qué?- Preguntó Sango, sin poder más de la curiosidad.

-Creo que yo...-Miroku tomó las manos de Sango, las besó tiernamente, y concluyó su frase, ahora sí, seguro de lo que decía- Creó que yo te amo.

_**----**_

Fin del Primer capitulo! espero que les haya gustado n.nU si no, solo díganme, y dejen reviews! Gracias!


	2. Un lugar especial

Bien!! aquí está el segundo capítulo... espero que les guste n.nU...

**Aoki Mind:** Gracias por tu rewiew! me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, espero que el segundo capitulo también te guste... ¿qué le puedo poner en el sumary? en realidad, nunca he sido muy buena para esas cosas... bueno, si tú tienes alguna idea, solo dímelo ok? Eso es todo.

Cuando los corazones de ambos estén divididos entre el presente y el pasado... deberan decidir como solucionar el problema de una manera adecuada...

**Un lugar especial...**

Sango miró a Miroku, confundida. No pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada. Ella estaba comprometida... si, le había dicho que sí a Kevin, después de pensarlo mucho. Creyó que Miroku iba a volver con novia de Londres. También pensó que Miroku no sentía nada hacia ella más que cariño. Y ahora, estaba acorralada por sus sentimientos del pasado. Kevin era encantador: de cabellos claros y ojos azules, alto, deportista, con excelentes calificaciones, respetuoso y serio. No podía romperle los sentimientos a Kevin... pero tampoco podía oprimir sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué le dijo que sí a Kevin? ¿Sólo por qué quería olvidar a Miroku? Kikyou tenía razón, se arrepentía de no haber esperado... ¿Pero y si Miroku no le decía nada, no le hubiese declarado su amor? Sango suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Miroku.

-Lo siento, Miroku- dijo Sango, poniéndose de pie-. Yo... ya tengo novio... y no puedo dejarlo.

-Ah... -Miroku la miró, y luego la acercó a él, tomándola de la mano- ¿Me amas?

-Ya te dije que tengo novio- Sango intentó safarse de los brazos de Miroku, pero él la sostuvo con fuerza.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Sango desvió la mirada.- No tengo nada más que decirte... ¿No es obvio que amo a mi novio?

-No- Miroku tomó la barbilla de la muchacha y la obligó a que lo mirará-. Miráme a los ojos y dime que amas a "ese" sujeto.

-Yo...-la muchacha bajó la mirada- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Además, tú eres un mujeriego, siempre me metías en líos con las chicas, y nadie podía pretenderme porque tú lo impedías...-Sango lo miró a la cara- ¿Podría amar a alguien así?

Miroku bajó la mirada, ahora sí le había dolido lo que Sango le decía. Era cierto, pero... Dejó de abrazar a Sango y permitió que la muchacha se marchara. Nunca pensó que eso terminaría tan mal...

_Flash Back_

_-Entiéndelo- dijo InuYasha, dando una gran mordida a su helado-: ella está enamorada de ti._

_-No creó- respondió Miroku, tomando un poco de jugo-. Ella no se enamoraría de alguien como yo... además, dudo que yo la llegue a amar algún día..._

_-"Siempre será una muy buena amiga para mi"- terminó la frase InuYasha-. ¿Hasta cuándo no te das cuenta?_

_-Pero...- Miroku se levantó y miró a InuYasha- ¡No tengo nada de que darme cuenta! ¡Yo no la voy a amar nunca! ¡Y punto!- el muchacho se marchó, un poco molesto. ¿Qué se creía InuYasha al tratar de controlar sus sentimientos? Caminó decidido, muy serio y enojado, hasta que de repente..._

_-¡Auch!- una muchacha chocó con él al doblar una esquina-... Perdón..._

_-No tienes porque disculparte, yo fuí el culpable...- él se detuvo a ver quien era la muchacha- ¡Sango!_

_-¡Miroku!- Sango se sonrojó._

_-Diculpa, pero no estoy de ánimos para nada, así que mejor te marchas...-la voz de Miroku sonó tan fría, que la muchacha bajó la mirada, triste, y se retiró sin siquiera despedirse. Miroku pensó que él tenía toda la razón: jamás iba a amar a Sango, porque ella no era de su tipo... Nunca pensó lo equivocado que iba a estar..._

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Sango caminó decidida hasta su casa, entró apresuradamente, pero no se fijó en que tenía visitas...

-Sango...- Kevin la abrazó por la cintura- ¿Ya no saludas?

-Kevin...- Sango tomó las manos del muchacho y las apartó- Perdón, estoy distraída...

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me apartas?

-Por nada...-Sango lanzó su bolso contra la mesa- No tengo ánimos de nada, así que por favor, véte...

-¡No pienso!-el muchacho la tomó del brazo- ¡Explícame que diablos te pasa!

Sango miró al muchacho, y notó la furia que corría por sus venas. ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones? Además, no iba a permitir que un hombre como Kevin la estuviera controlando, él no era su dueño...

-¡Te dije que no estoy de ánimos!- Sango se marchó a su cuarto, sin mirar a Kevin. Antes de subir las escaleras, volteó para verlo una vez más. Kevin no tenía la culpa... no tenía porque pagar su furia, ella era la culpable...

-¡Sango!- Kevin fue hasta donde se encontraba su novia- ¡DIME POR QUÉ ACTÚAS ASÍ!

Sango trató de alejarse del muchacho, porque él se veía demasiado furioso, pero Kevin la agarró de un brazo y la acercó a él, haciéndole un poco de daño. La besó a la fuerza. Sango lo miró apenada: Kevin no era así, nunca se había comportado así con ella...

-Kevin...- Sango miró al muchacho a la cara- Quiero que terminemos. Yo no soy para ti, tú no me mereces... busca a otra mujer que si sea digna de ti. Además, yo ya no te amo, nunca te amé... mi corazón tiene dueño, y no quiero hacerte daño.

Kevin se marchó, triste. Sango se fue a su habitación, y lloró, lloró por no haber sido capaz de esperar a Miroku, por haber jugado con una persona, por no hacerle caso a Kikyou, lloró porque era una mujer cruel que simplemente acababa de destrozarle el corazón a dos personas que no lo merecían: a Kevin y... a Miroku también...

* * *

-¡Sango!- InuYasha la estaba esperando fuera de casa en su carro- ¡Apresúrate!

-¡Ya voy!- Sango salió a toda prisa, corriendo por las escaleras- ¡Mamá, voy con InuYasha!

-Cuídate mucho, hija- dijo su madre, viéndola irse.

-Te demoraste más de la cuenta- le dijo Kikyou- ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, nada...- Sango se sonrojó- me quede dormida... ¿Dónde vamos?

-A buscar a Miroku- respondió InuYasha, doblando en una esquina. Sango miró el cielo. No quería encontrarse de nuevo con Miroku. Hacia dos días que no lo veía, y lo había estado evitando. Pero sus amigos solo querían que ellos arreglarán esos asuntos pendientes, que según decía Miroku, ya no tenían arreglo.-¿Es por aquí, cierto?-preguntó InuYasha.

-Si, dobla en esa esquina- respondió Kikyou.

Llegaron a casa de Miroku, quien los estaba esperando fuera, en el jardín. Se veía triste, demacrado... Miroku nunca había sido así, siempre era alegre, siempre animaba todo a su alrededor, con bromas y comentarios absurdos.

-Hola, muchachos- saludó Miroku, sin mirar a Sango- ¿Qué haremos?

-Con InuYasha estabamos pensando en ir a un lugar especial...- dijo Kikyou, mirando a InuYasha.

-Si, es una sorpresa para ustedes- agregó InuYasha, echando a andar el auto.

Recorrieron un gran tramo, entre áreas verdes muy hermosas. InuYasha y Kikyou intentaban entablar conversación con Sango y Miroku, pero éstos respondían con evasivas, sin ánimos, y sin ganas.

-Llegamos- dijo InuYasha, parando el carro. El lugar era muy hermoso: un bosque cortaba los terrenos, con árboles altos y hojas secas esparcidas por todo el suelo. La pareja encaminó a sus amigos a través de un sendero marcado por arbustos y flores, hasta un claro donde había un pequeño lago con un riachuelo.

-Bien, aquí nos detendremos a descansar...- Kikyou tomó el brazo de InuYasha delicadamente.

-Este lugar...- Sango miró sorprendida al rededor- es hermoso....

-Si- InuYasha se sentó en el suelo-. Se llama "el claro del amor". Según cuentan, aquí fue donde un conde muy importante le declaró su amor a una damicela. Aunque ellos no podían estar juntos, juraron amarse por toda la eternidad. Cuando él murió en una batalla, ella no pudo soportarlo, por lo que vino hasta aquí y se quitó la vida... según dice la leyenda, el espíritu de ambos vaga por este claro, encargándose de que todos los enamorados digan sus verdaderos sentimientos...

-Aquí, InuYasha y yo nos comprometimos- dijo Kikyou, abrazando a su novio.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Luego, InuYasha miró a Kikyou, y ambos se pusieron de pie. Se internaron en el bosque, diciendo que volverían al rato. Sango miró el cielo, pensando... en esos ojos azules, profundos, sinceros... ¿Miroku? ¿Él era su verdadero amor? Suspiró lentamente, apartando esa idea de su mente, pero no pudo apartar esa mirada...

-No fuiste capaz de decirme que no me amabas...- murmuró Miroku, acercándosele.

-Pero...- Sango lo miró, y no dijo nada más. Si, lo amaba, pero no podía decírselo. Miroku la abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su mano en sus hombros.

-No importa- dijo él, mirando el cielo-. Me conformo con que sigamos siendo buenos amigos...

Sango miró el cielo, también. Luego, ambos se miraron, quedando muy cerca, sintiendo el suave respirar del otro....

---


	3. Confusiones del corazón

--Bueno, por fin! después de tanto tiempo, me decidí a aclarar el fin de este capítulo... Uff! Ha sido muy difícil tener tiempo para publicarlo u.u pero ya está aquí, sin más demora n.n Bueno, no los atraso más, aquí va el tercer capítulo!!--

**Confusiones en el corazón**

-No importa- dijo él, mirando el cielo-. Me conformo con que sigamos siendo buenos amigos...

Sango miró el cielo, también. Luego, ambos se miraron, quedando muy cerca, sintiendo el suave respirar del otro.... lentamente, se acercaron, y se besaron tiernamente... Se separaron bruscamente, luego de darse cuenta de q eso no correspondía...

-¿Por qué me besaste?- le preguntó Sango a Miroku, un poco enfadada.

-No pude resistirme...- murmuró él, mirando a la muchacha a los ojos.- Además, tú tampoco te opusiste.

Sango se sonrojó, y bajo la mirada. Luego de un rato, se acercó al lago y metió su mano en él, meciendola de un lado a otro. Miroku se le acercó, y le acarició el rostro. De repente, del cielo, cayó una gota en la mano de él. Luego otra en el rostro de la muchacha, luego otra, hasta que comenzó a llover. Sango no llevaba chaqueta, por lo que Miroku se sacó la suya y se la colocó. Se quedaron mirando bastante rato, hasta que decidieron ir a buscar a sus amigos.

-Prefiriría quedarme a solas contigo...- susurró Miroku.

Sango no respondió, pero le tomó la mano y se acurrucó a su lado. A propósito, buscaron a sus amigos sin cuidado, lentamente, solo para seguir más tiempo juntos...

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Está todo empapado!- reclamó InuYasha, al llegar hasta su carro. 

-Tranquilízate, que luego lo secaremos...- le dijo calmadamente Kikyou.

-¿Y ustedes, por qué se demoraron tanto?- InuYasha miró a Sango y a Miroku.

-No los podíamos encontrar- respondió Miroku.

Se subieron al carro y se pusieron en marcha, InuYasha dejo a cada uno en sus respectivas casas y se marchó a la suya. En cuanto Miroku estuvo solo, pensó en ella, en su pequeña Sango... ¿_Su_ pequeña Sango? Así la sentía él, y así quería que ella lo sintiera también a él... Sango, por su parte, se encerró en su cuarto a pensar como solucionar los problemas que su corazón le daba... y así, de esta manera, ambos recordaron...

_Flash Back_

_-Una nueva alumna acaba de llegar, y espero que la reciban muy bien- anunció el profesor al entrar al salón._

_-¿Alumna?- Miroku puso atención y levanto la vista- ¿Será bonita?_

_-Es lo único que te intereza- le dijo Kikyou. _

_Estaban en el electivo de artes, la única clase que compratían con los alumnos del grado de InuYasha (él tenía 15, mientras Kikyou y Miroku, 17). El profesor abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a una muchacha de 15 años, cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, muy bonita. Se notaba el nerviosismo de la muchacha, ya que no dejaba de jugar con sus manos._

_-Mi nombre es Sango McGonagall, tengo 15 años y acabo de llegar de Manchester- la chica se presentó, y luego tomó asiento muy cerca del grupo de InuYasha._

_-¡Hola!- saludó alegrmente Kikyou- Yo soy Kikyou, él es InuYasha, y él es..._

_-Mi nombre es Miroku McNamara, un gusto- él la saludó, tomándole la mano y besándosela. Luego, agregó:-. Eres muy bonita, y me caíste bien, yo te enseñaré el colegio._

_Sango quedó sorprendida. ¿Cómo le había caído bien al muchacho, si apenas había abierto la boca? Murmuró un "gracias" y atendió a la clase, creando su primer obra de arte._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¡Cómo me gustaría que todo fuera como antes! ¡Cómo cuando teníamos más tiempo para divertirnos! ¡Cómo cuando ella me enseñaba lo que yo no entendía!- Miroku alcanzó uno de sus antiguos cuadernos de química y lo hojeó, luego observó una página en donde se destacaba la letra de Sango- Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes...

* * *

-¡Hija, ya es hora de comer!- llamó la madre de Sango por 5º vez a su hija, y esta vez obtuvo una respuesta. 

-¡Ya voy!- la muchacha bajó de un salto las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa- ¡Ya llegué!

-¡Te gané!- dijo Kohaku, alegremente. Ambos hermanos se pusieron a discutir, hasta que su padre los interrumpió:

-Sango, teléfono.

La muchacha contestó la llamada:

-¿Aló?

-Sango, tienes que venir inmediatamente a mi casa- era Kikyou, que hablaba muy animadamente-. ¡Hay fiesta, y no te la puedes perder!

-Ahhh...

-¿Vendrás cierto?

-...- Sango pensó un momento. Debía ir, se lo había prometido a su amiga, pero había quedado de juntarse con Miroku dentro de una hora en el parque.

-¡Tú me lo prometiste...!

-Sí, iré...-Sango colgó, y avisó a sus padres que saldría. Se subió a un taxi, mientras intentaba llamar a Miroku:- Vamos... contesta... por favor, Miroku...

Nada. No hubo respuesta. La muchacha llegó a casa de Kikyou, y participó de la fiesta. Hacía mucho que le debía esa promesa a su amiga, por lo tanto se sentía en la obligación de cumplirla ahora mismo...

* * *

Miroku miró la hora. De seguro Sango aparecería en cualquier momento... pasaron así 5, 10, 20, 35 minutos, y la muchacha no aparecía. 

"Me preguntó si le habrá pasado algo... espero que no" pensó el muchacho, mientras se dirigía a la casa de la muchacha. Preguntó dónde estaba ella. "¿Una fiesta? ¿Me dejó plantado por ir a una fiesta?" Miroku no lo podía creer. Se dirigió a la casa de Kikyou, para buscar a Sango. Seguramente la muchacha tenía una muy buena explicación para eso, sabía muy bien que ella no era del tipo de mujeres que no cumplían... por eso, y por muchas otras razones, se había fijado en ella.

* * *

Sango estaba en la fiesta, sola, pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa semana. Eran muchas cosas, en realidad, no se había dado cuenta. Para empezar, enterarse de que Miroku la amaba había sido la más impactante de todas. Luego, decirle que ya estaba comprometida, borrando cualquier posibilidad de estar juntos. Después, terminar con Kevin; después, arreglar, de cierta manera, las cosas entre ella y Miroku, para después seguir siendo amiga de Kevin. 

-¿Por qué una mujer tan bonita como usted, está tan sola en esta fiesta?

Sango miró al autor del alago. Era, nada más ni nada menos, que Kevin. La muchacha sonrió y se sonrojó.

-Yo solo... estaba pensando- respondió muy bajo.

-¿En qué?

-En todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días... es tan raro... No podría explicarlo, porque ha sucedido todo tan rápido...

-Tienes razón, es todo muy confuso...- Kevin calló un momento. Luego, comenzaron a tocar una música lenta, romántica.- ¿Me harías el favor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Sango aceptó, y ambos comenzaron a bailar animadamente. Después de bastante rato de estar bailando toda clase de música, el muchacho la llevó a un rincón apartado, para charlar con ella.

-Tú aún me gustas...- dijo Kevin, tomándole las manos a Sango.- No lo puedo negar... Me has interesado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no puedo entender...

El muchacho comenzaba a hablar cada vez más bajo, y cada vez más cerca del oído de Sango. Ella siemplemente lo permitió, pero sin que se diera cuenta, el chico se acercó lo suficiente.

-Cierra los ojos- dijo él-. Te tenía un regalo, recuerda que pronto cumpliríamos un año, y pues... quiero entregartelo...

Sango cerró los ojos, creyéndole a su amigo. Pero Kevin tenía otros planes, y lentamente, se acercó a los labios de la muchacha, y la besó...

* * *

Miroku entró en el salón y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Sango. Saludó alegremente a muchas muchachas, pero su objetivo era encontrar a su "amiga", para poder charlar con ella sin menores inconvenientes. Recorrío todo el salón, y luego la pista de baile. Después de un rato, se acercó a un rincón que estaba apartado, pensando que la muchacha podría estar descansando ahí del bullicio y movimiento de la fiesta. Tenía razón, Sango estaba allí, pero no descansando, si no que estaba con... 

-¡...Sango...!- exclamó Miroku, sin poder creerlo.

-Miroku, yo...-Sango miró al chico, separándose de Kevin, un poco enfadada, un poco confundida, un poco avergonzada. Lo que menos quería era que Miroku la encontrara así. Pero ya no podía evitarlo, el muchacho ya los había visto. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota?- preguntó Kevin, molesto.-¿Acaso no ves que estamos ocupados?

-Si, ya me di cuenta...- Miroku dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar-. Lamento haber interrumpido tan bruscamente... discúlpame Sango...

-No, Miroku... espera...- Sango intentó seguirlo y detenerlo, pero Kevin la sujetó de un brazo.

-Déjalo que se valla- dijo-. Él no es nada tuyo como para que te importe, ¿o si?

-Claro que sí- dijo Sango, y se soltó. Salió de la casa en busca de Miroku, para aclarar las cosas... el beso había sido a la fuerza, y eso él lo tenía que saber...

---

Fin del tercer cap.!! Espero que les guste... jeje, las cosas se van a poner interesantes, pero yo tengo un problema... voy a salir de vacaciones, y no tengo internet a donde voy... trataré de ir lo más posible a cyber, pero no creo que pueda mucho.... ¡Pero prometo que trabajaré duro para tener listo muy pronto el cuarto cap! Pero les aseguro que en marzo tengo internet en casa para seguir con esto!! P


	4. Sentimientos bajo la lluvia

Bueno, digamos que actualizaré en cuanto pueda... por el momento, vayamos con el cuarto cap...

**Capítulo IV**

**Sentimientos bajo la lluvia**

Sango salió de la casa, buscando a Miroku para explicarle todo. Además, ella no quería, para nada, estar de nuevo con Kevin... ella sólo deseaba estar con su Miroku... Lo divisó a lo lejos, se acercó apresuradamente, pero se detuvó al ver que Miroku estaba con...

-Mis lindas muchachitas, ¿no quieren ir a dar un paseo?- Miroku tenía abrazadas por los hombros a dos muchachas de su edad-. Necesito descargar tensiones, y creo que con ustedes...- fue interrumpido por la figura de Sango, que lo observaba atónita. Miroku alzó la voz, para que Sango lo escuchara:-... y creo que con ustedes podré relajarme muchísimo, ¿no?

-Claro que si, Miroku- dijo una de las chicas, besándolo en la mejilla.

-¡Miroku!- Sango llamó al chico con la voz quebrada por el dolor que le porovocaba observar la escena.- Nunca creí que tú... volvieras...- La muchacha estaba a punto de llorar por culpa de Miroku, pero no quería hacerlo, no iba a sufrir de nuevo por él.

-¿Qué sucede, _Sango_?- Dijo Miroku fríamente.

-¿Por qué no eres capaz de esperar un poco?

-¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE TENÍA QUE ESPERAR?! ¡¿QUÉ TERMINARÁS TU ROMÁNTICO BESO CON _KEVIN_?! ¡¿AH?!

Sango miró a Miroku, molesta. El muchacho siempre se tomaba las cosas a la ligera, y nunca aceptaba explicaciones, creía en lo que veía, y era más que obvio que ahora no iba a querer escucharla.

-¿Podemos charlar sobre lo sucedido?- murmuró la muchacha, bajando la mirada.

-Miroku, ya vámonos, se hace tarde- dijo una de las chicas que estaban con él.

-Si, no sigas perdiendo el tiempo con esta _mocosa_...- agregó la otra.

-Tienen razón, vamos- Miroku se dio la media vuelta y arrancó el carro-. Muchachas, suban.

Las chicas se encaramaron al carro de Miroku, y desaparecieron a lo lejos, dejándo a Sango sola y triste.

* * *

_Dos días después..._

-Sango, ya no te preocupes más por él- Kikyou trató de aliviar el sufrimiento de su amiga-. Sabes que Miroku es un tonto mujeriego, a quien no le importan los sentimien...- Kikyou se calló, viendo que a cada palabra, Sango lloraba con más fuerza. No sabía como Miroku era capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás de esa manera... Cada chica que le interesaba, terminaba siendo su novia por un par de días, y luego, a él ya no le interesaba más la muchacha.  
La chica conocía muy bien al frío Miroku, y comprendía que algo no andaba bien.

-Kikyou, gracias, pero... no tienes porque molestarte...- murmuró Sango, tratando de calmarse, y contener esas lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus marrones ojos- olvídalo, sólo déjame sola... por favor...

Kikyou se marchó de mala gana: no le agradaba dejar sola a su amiga en situaciones como ésta, pero sabía que Sango necesitaba pensar muchas cosas.

* * *

-¡Miroku!- Gritó InuYasha, controlando a su amigo, que desde hacía bastante rato estaba fuera de sí.- ¡Contrólate, hombre! No te alteres, respira y cuenta hasta... 

-¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡No me vengas a mí con esos cuentos y déjame en paz!- Miroku respondió muy enojado. Aún tenía grabados en la mente los recuerdos de lo que hacía dos días le había parecido algo maravilloso, pero que de repente se convirtió en una pesadilla... el recuerdo de ese beso lo mataba, era como un puñal que se le enterraba en la espalda, una y otra vez.

-Mira, Miroku, yo entiendo como debes sentirte, y...

-No, tú no entiendes...- Miroku se calmó y miró el suelo- Ella me rompió el corazón... yo confié en Sango, pero ella se rió de mí... realmente estaba dispuesto a cambiar, pero...

-Miroku, tú siempre jugaste con los sentimientos de las chicas, ahora sabes lo que se siente- InuYasha lo miró, le golpeó el hombro con ternura y agregó-. Además, ni siquiera dejaste que te explicara... Si realmente estás dispuesto a cambiar, demuéstralo: ve a conversar con Sango, y deja que ella te explique lo que pasó... estoy seguro que todo es un mal entendido...

-Pero...- Miroku dirigió la mirada a su amigo- ¿y si el beso era real? ¿Si lo que Sango iba a decirme era que había vuelto con Kevin, y que por eso me dejó plantado?

-¿Realmente crees eso?- InuYasha se sentó junto a Miroku.- ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

Miroku asintió con la cabeza, le dio las gracias a InuYasha y fue a casa de Sango.

* * *

-Mamá, papá, voy a ir a dar un paseo...- Sango tomó su bolso y su chaqueta- volveré antes de las 9... 

-Cuídate, hija- dijo su padre, besándole la frente.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- Sango salió de la casa, triste, pensándo en todo lo que había vivido en esos días.

Al poco rato, llegó Miroku a la casa de Sango.

-Señor McGonagall, ¿se encuentra Sango?

-No, salió hace poco- respondió el padre de la muchacha.

-¿Dijo a dónde iba?

-No, sólo dijo que iba a dar un paseo...

-Gracias- Miroku se subió a su auto y pensó. "Si yo fuera Sango, ¿a dónde iría?"

* * *

Sango se sentó a las orillas del lago, había ido, sin pensarlo, al claro del amor, para recordar, y encontrar fuerzas para seguir adelante sin Miroku en su corazón. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, no podía depender de lo que él dijera o hiciera para elegir su camino. Siempre había sido así, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero necesitaba de las opiniones de Miroku para seguir adelante, tomar una decisión. Inclusive para determinar a que actividad extra-escolar asistir, todo había comenzado a depender de Miroku... Pero ella quería que dejara de ser así. No tenía ganas de que eso continuara así. Se había cansado de seguir con eso, de tener que esperar a Miroku hasta el fin. ¿Para qué? Suspiró levemente. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué? Y sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Era porque anhelaba esa mirada de aprobación, esas sonrisas de aliento, esas palabras de apoyo, esos abrazos que le daban fuerzas cada vez que emprendía un camino que Miroku aceptaba. No podía vivir sin esos pequeños detalles, pero tenía que lograrlo. Él ya no iba a ser como ella hubiese querido, como ella lo esperaba.  
-¿Acaso seguirá siendo el mismo mujeriego sin sentimientospor siempre?- murmuró Sango, con melancolía en la voz, sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo. 

Miroku llegó silenciosamente, y la observó por un rato. Ella tenía razón. Acababa de entender porqué nunca había logrado experimentar el amor en sí: si no era capaz de amar a alguien, nunca iba a recibir ese sentimiento de vuelta... _"El amor nace de dos"_.  
Recordó las palabras que le había dicho InuYasha cuando se hartó de tener que seguirle sus juegos. Miró de nuevo a Sango y se acercó, dudoso.

-¿Sango?- murmuró Miroku.

-¡Miroku!-La muchacha se sobresaltó al escucharlo.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo sólo vine a hblar contigo...

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, ¿o sí?- Sango intentó ser lo más fría que pudo.

-Oye, discúlpame por lo del otro día, estaba confundido, y...- Miroku se acercó a Sango y la abrazó por la espalda-. Me equivoqué, creo... debí escucharte...

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo que _debiste_ hacer?- la chica no quería volver a caer en el juego del muchacho.

-Perdóname, sé que fuí un tonto... no quise hacerte daño...

-Ya lo hiciste. ¿No crees que es tarde para disculparte?

-"Nunca es tarde para remediar tus errores, si realmente estás arrepentido"- recitó Miroku, acariciándole suavemente la mano a Sango-. No había entendido esa frase, hasta que me doy cuenta de que es cierto.

-Es demasiado tarde, Miroku.

-No, yo no lo creo así- Miroku se acercó, le tomó dulcemente las manos-. Sango, yo te dije hace unos días que te amaba, y quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos no han cambiado nada. Te adoro, porque eres la única personas que ha tenido tanta paciencia conmigo, la única que ha sido capaz de perdonarme aún sin que yo se lo pidiera, la única que ha sabido amarme a escondidas, sufriendo en la espera de que yo cambie, sabiendo que lo más probable era que jamás me diera cuenta. Sango, jamás cambiaría lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, porque yo sé que, pase lo que pase, siempre contaré con tu apoyo, y es lo único que me importa.

Sango lloraba en silencio. Jamás pensó en que Miroku pudiera decirle algo tan importante para ella, su sueño había sido que Miroku comprendiera todo lo que sentía.

-Miroku, yo...- Sango se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.- Yo no sé que decir... nunca pensé que tú...

-Sango, no llores... no tienes que decir nada. Siemplemente dime que me amas, no te pido nada más...

-Miroku... sabes que te amo, desde hace mucho que te adoro, y lo único que quería era quelo entendieras... Te amo, te amo muchísimo.

-Sango, te lo agradesco...sólo eso necesitaba- Miroku la abrazó cariñosamente, y así se quedaron un buena rato, mirando el lago.

* * *

Fin del cuarto cap. Espero que les guste... eso es todo por ahora, cuando tenga tiempo y dinero, escribire más... es complicado cuando hay que ir a cyber... pero bue, eso es todo por hoy 


	5. Promesas rotas del ayer

Bien, aquí está el tercer cap. de mi fic... sé que me demore un poco, pero igual, no tengo internet... bueno, los dejo para que lean lo que ha creado mi malvada mente...

* * *

**Promesas rotas del Ayer**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaron las clases, Miroku se había marchado, dejando a Sango triste. La muchacha no entendía porque tenía que separarse de él tan repentinamente. Tanto le había costado llegar a establecer una relación con él, y ahora se separaban así. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder justo ahora? Pero confiaba en Miroku, ya no era como antes, ahora si le creía, no había motivos para dudar. Por otro lado, Miroku la extrañaba demasiado, sabía que ésta separación podía entristecerlos mucho...

_"Querido Miroku:_

_Ya van dos semanas sin ti, y siento que no puedo esperar más. La costumbre de tu presencia junto a mí, me hace recordarte todos los días. Pero darme cuenta que estás lejos, me entristece. Nunca pensé que llegaría a decirle esto a alguien, pero quiero que regreses pronto._

_Aquí las cosas no han cambiado mucho: InuYasha sigue siendo el molestoso de la clase, aunque el primer día de clases lo castigaron por faltarle el respeto a un profesor. Estaba muy enfadado._

_Por otra parte, estoy pensando en tomar psicología, es una carrera interesante¿no crees?_

_Mi madre me dice que estoy diferente, según ella estoy enferma, como menos y esas cosas, pero yo me siento de lo mejor, sólo triste por lo de tu partida. Mi hermano insiste en que tengo cara de zombie, y papá dice que son ojeras. ¡Vieras como se ríen! Kikyou dice que es porque tú no estás, seguro es lo más probable._

_Nos vemos pronto, en cuanto pueda, iré a visitarte._

_Con amor y cariño,_

_Sango"_

Guardó la carta en un sobre, y escribió la dirección. _"Como me gustaría verte"_ pensó Sango, mirando la dirección. Dejó la carta en el escritorio y se puso el pijama, se metió a la cama e intentó dormir. Últimamente no podía conciliar el sueño, siempre recibía un beso de buenas noches de parte de Miroku, y ahora le faltaba. Se quedó dormida, entre recuerdos, susurrando la voz de su amado. Al día siguiente, envió la carta por correo, esperando recibir respuesta pronto.

* * *

-Mañana nos vemos- se despidió Miroku, cerrando la puerta de su departamenteo. Miró alrededor, buscando con la mirada algo que lo ayudará a soportar esa separación tan brusca. Dejó las llaves en la mesa y colgó su chaqueta en el perchero; miró la correspondencia, esperando tener algo de ella: 

-Cuentas, cuentas, carta de mis padres, cuentas, renovación de pagos...- Murmuró, mientras revisaba el correo.- ¡Por fin!- tomó un sobre y lo abrió rápidamente, leyó las palabras y se dirigió a su cuarto a escribir la contestación. "Sería mucho mejor si tuviera internet" pensó, mirando su notebook. Su cone´xión había fallado el mismo día de su regreso, y aún no lo podía reparar. Sacó sus cosas de la mochila, buscando lápiz y una hoja; se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó:

_"Queridísima Sango:_

_Espero que estés bien. Yo lo estoy, sólo que te extraño demasiado. Laconexión sigue mala, no sé porque no han podido repararla. En fin, aquí estoy yo, sin poder hacer nada. La Universidad está más pesada que antes: ahora mismo acabo de llegar de la biblioteca. Creí que actuación no sería tan difícil, pero te exigen bastantes cosas: canto, danza, voz, personalidad y actuación. Tú sabes que yo no canto muy bien, y casi repruebo en el exámen de la semana pasada. Tambien estamos investigando historia del teatro y del canto, obras dramáticas y autores. Es interesante, pero cansa, está todo junto._

_Supongo que tú también estás con muchas cosas. ¿Tienes muchos trabajos? Te comprendería, yo estoy lleno de investigaciones y lecturas: tengo que aprenderme 'Western', deShakespeare; Bodas de Sangre, de Federico García Lorca y otros. Además, tengo que dramatizar una escena romántica con una compañera, Elizabeth ZethVannHoussen. Es muy simpática, sabe trabajar muy bien, no tengo quejas._

_Ay, Sango, las cosas aquí no son nada fáciles para mí, y menos sin ti. Cada día me siento más solo. _

_Con respecto a lo de estudiar psicología, creo que está muy bien, tu eres muy inteligente, te iría perfecto. Sólo espero que vengas a estudiar acá, y así podamos estar juntos._

_De verdad te extraño mucho, pero sólo te pido que te cuides mucho, come bien y no te despreocupes de ti._

_Te extraña y ama,_

_Miroku"_

Leyó la carta y decidió que así estaba bien. La guardó en un sobre, escribió la dirección y la dejó a un lado; luego, tomó la carta de Sango y la besó, mirando el retrato de la muchacha. De repente, se fijó en la hora.

-¡Maldición, Elizabeth está por llegar!- exclamó poniéndose de pie. Tocaron a la puerta.- Debe ser ella.

El muchacho abrió la puerta: una muchacha delgada, de ojos verdes y cabellos claros esperaba afuera.

-Hola Miroku- saludó la muchacha, besándolo en la mejilla.

-¡Elizabeth¿Cómo estás?- Él la hizo pasar.

-Bien¿y tú?- Contestó Elizabeth, observando el desorden del apartamento.

-Bien, no te preocupes...- Miroku fue hasta la cocina.- ¿Quieres algo, mientras me esperas? Para ordenar un poco aquí.

-Sí, por favor, tráeme algo para beber... Se ve que has estado muy ocupado.

-Un poco... Extraño casa, tan sólo es eso. No me dan ganas de ordenar.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tu novia, cómo ha estado?

-Bien. Bueno, eso espero. Creo que ha dejado de comer...

-No debería hacer eso...- comentó la muchacha.- Tiene que cuidarse para cuando regreses... Tiene mucha suerte.

-Gracias- Miroku llegó con cosas para picar: papas fritas, aceitunas, refrescos y otras cosas-. Pero la entiendo, yo tampoco me he sentido muy bien.

-¡No te desanimes! Tienes que poner mucho entusiasmo.

-Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Empezamos?

Elizabeth sonrió. Recién se venía a dar cuenta que le atraía el muchacho

-"Oui maseur"- murmuró ella. Aunque tenía raíces alemanas, sabía muchos idiomas.

Miroku sonrió y comenzaron a ensayar, con fingidas palabrasde cariño,besos con aparente pasión y falsos juegos de caricias. Aunque llevaban todas las semanas ensayando lo mismo, él estaba como ausente, lo que molestaba a Elikzabeth. El desconcentrarse, Miroku tropezó y cayó sobre Elizabeth, en el suelo. Quedaron muy cerca; Miroku miró fijamente a los ojos a Elizabeth, y ella se sonrojó, mirando también los de Miroku. Aunque muchas veces habían actuado así de cerca, nunca se habían sentido de esa manera. Ellalevanto lentamentesus manos al rostro de Miroku, acercándolo para besarlo. Miroku quedó perplejo con la actitud de su amiga: los besosreales eran muy distintos a los actuados.Él comenzó a sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo, de esa muchacha que había llegado justo cuando el se sentía más solo, extrañando caricias y viviendo sólo de recuerdos. Olvidando todo por un momento, se dejó llevar porElizabeth, recorriendo su cuerpo. Engaño a Sango, y ni siquiera pensó en ella. O sí, tal vez, sí...

* * *

Sonó el reloj despertador, ella se frotó los ojos y lo apagó. Había tenido un mal sueño, donde ¿Miroku la dejaba? No, no podía ser, él ya no era como antes. Se quitó el pijama y se colocó una blusa china negra con un dragón blanco en el lado izquierdo, junto con unos jeans blancos y apretados. Se cepilló el cabello y salió con Kikyou. Kikyou estaba estudiando publicidad, y le iba bastante bien. 

-Kikyou- murmuró Sango-, anoche tuve un muy mal sueño--- y me ha despertado muchas dudas.

-¿Qué soñaste?- Preguntó Kikyou, mientras se estacionaba en el centro comercial.

-Soñé que Miroku me dejaba.

Kikyou la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué crees que signifique?

-No sé, pero Miroku no sería capaz de hacerme eso¿verdad?

Kikyou dudó. Antes, Miroku hubiese sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero con Sango había cambiado, y ella no estaba segura de como actuaría Miroku lejos de casa.

-No te preocupes, Sango. Él no sería capaz de hacerte daño.

Sango sonrió: le atormentaba la idea de que Miroku la dejara.

Cuando volvió a casa, eran las 11:13 a.m. "Llamaré a Miroku, ya debe estar despierto" pensó la muchacha, marcando un número.

-¿Aló?

-¿Aló¡Mroku¿Cómo estás?

-Ah... ¡Sango¡Qué sorpresa! Lo siento, me despertaste...

-Lo lamento, pensé que ya estabas en pie...

-No, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, supongo, aquí, extrañándote...

-Yo también te extraño a tí...

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Normal, ya sabes... oye, gracias por despertarme.

-De nada.

-¿Sabes? Tengo que salir, lamento no poder hablar más contigo.

-Ah... está bien, no importa. Otro día hablamos¿sí?

-Sí, adiós Saguito...

-Adios, Miroku...

La señal se cortó. Sango miró el teléfono, triste. La voz de Miroku sonaba extraña, distante, como si no estuviera dirigida a ella._"No te preocupes, Sango. Él no podría hacerte daño"_ le había dicho Kikyou. ¿Sería cierto? _"No te atormentes, no es nada, seguramente sólo está cansado y tenía muchas cosas que hacer"_ se dijo a sí misma la muchacha.

* * *

Miroku dormía junto a Elizabeth, cubiertos sólo por la sábana, ambos desnudos. Sonó el teléfono, él se frotó los ojos y contestó. ¡Era Sango! El día anterior hubiese hablado horas con ella, pero después de lo que había hecho esa noche¿cómo podría decirle "te amo"? Aunque lo sentía, no era capaz de mentir de esa manera, menos a ella. Terminó rápido la conversación, argumentando que tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Qué cosas? Nada, todo, no sabía bien. 

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Elizabeth, abrazando a Miroku.

-Elizabeth, ahora no. Nunca más. Era Sango- dijo el ojiazul, alejando a la chica, pensativo.

-¿Por qué "nunca más"¿Acaso no te gustó¡Termina de una vez con Sango, ella no puede darte lo que necesitas! Tú necesitas a alguien que esté contigo, _presente_!ella está _ausente_!

-¡Tú no entiendes! Yo la amo, ella es la única que ha sabido entenderme, me ha sabido esperar hasta que yo cambiara, que me ha mostrado el _verdadero amor. _¡No pienso hacerle esto!

-Pero ya lo hiciste. ¿Cómo vas a remediarlo?- Cuestionó la jóven, mientras se vestía.

Él sabía que Elizabeth tenía razón¿cómo explicarle a Sango lo que había hecho¿Cómo pedirle perdín si le había prometido no volver a hacerlo? Su mente era un revoltijo de recuerdos entre promesas y engaños; y, también, ideas de cómo salir del problema, sin mentirle a Sango.

_"Flash Back_

_Lovía fuertemente, el viento azotaba los cristales de las ventanas, el ambiente era helado._

_-Pobre de ti que la engañes- dijo InuYasha, amenazante._

_-No sería capaz...- Respondió Miroku._

_-Si lo haces, te mato- agregó InuYasha._

_-Lo sé, pero no es necesario que me amenaces._

_-Nunca está de más. Eso es todo, sólo espero que te vaya bien, cuídate._

_-Gracias, tú igual- Miroku leapretó la mano, despidiéndose, y volvió a la sala, donde le esperaba Sango._

_-¿Que quería?- Preguntó ella._

_-Nada, sólo despedirse- respondió e´l._

_-Es cierto, mañana temprano tevas..._

_-Vendre a visitarte, lo prometo._

_-Lo sé, eso no me preocupa. Sólo te pediré una cosa._

_-Hago lo que sea por ti._

_-Prométeme... que... no... me... engañarás..._

_-Prometo... que... no... te... engañaré...- repitióél, junto a ella._

_-Confío en ti, Miroku._

_-Sango, te amo, no soy capaz de hacerte daño. Me mato antes._

_La muchacha sonrió, confiando ciegamente en su chico._

_Fin del Flash Back."_

-"Me mato antes"- murmuró Miroku, mientras caminaba al terminal-. ¿Cómo que no estoy muerto?- Se subió al bus camino a casa. Tenía que explicarle a Sango todo lo que había sucedido. Pensando todo el camino, llegó a la conclusión de que era mucho mejor decirle la verdad, no ocultarle nada, contarle todo. Llegó a las ocho de la noche, corría viento y hacía frío. Se dirigió a la casa de Sango, decidido a todo. Tocó el timbre y Kohaku abrió:

-¡Hey¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó el pequeño.

-Vine a ver a tu hermana¿está?- respondió, un poco nervioso, Miroku.

-Se está bañando, creo. Pasa. ¡Sango!

-¿Qué!- Contestó la muchacha desde arriba.

-¿Vino tu novio!

-¡Ya escuché¡Dile que suba!

Miroku sonrió y subió. Ella era alguien segura de sí misma, pero cada vez que él estaba presente, dudaba.

-Permiso...- Miroku entró, lentamente, y miró alrededor: el cuarto estaba limpio y ordenado, lleno de cosas y recuerdos. Sango salió del baño con el cabello húmedo y vestida, sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede, Miroku?

El joven la observó cuidadosamente. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de engañarla? Y ahora¿cómo se lo diría? Era algo tan fácil de decir, un simple 2lo lamento, te engañé", pero tan difícil, pues era esa simple frase la que acabaría con sus sueños para siempre. Pero tenía que hacerlo, nada más eso sabía. Y que después de romper esa promesa, estaba acabado: si no lo mataba Sango, lo haría InuYasha.

Ella se acercó al muchacho, lo abrazó tiernamente y lo besó en los labios.

-Sango, no...- murmuró Miroku, apartándola un poco.- Tengo que decirte algo muy grave...

La chica se sentó en la cama y lo observó, preocupada, con miedo. Él cerró los ojos y comenzó:

-Mira, yo sé que confiaste en mí más que nada, pero... hice algo terrible, Sango, algo de lo que me arrepiento profundamente. Ella era tan distinta y, a la vez, tan familiar. Lo que te hice no tiene perdón, pero...

-¡Ya basta de rodeos¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó la muchacha. Sabía que lo que vendría no era bueno. Miroku suspiró y continuó:

-Sango, yo te engañe.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo... Les adelanto que después se pone muchísimo mejor... ¡Uy, tengo tanto escrito a mano! Como no tengo internet, empecé a escribir a mano... bueno, tengo como tres cap. más, está muy avanzado... voy a intentar subirlos rápido, pero creo que no será hasta como en un mes que lo tenga... bueno, eso es todo, espero que les guste, eso es todo 


	6. Dolorosa separación

**Okas, aunq me demoré una eternidad! (más de lo q tenía planeado) Aquí tenemo el último cap. de este fic, es un poco trágico, pero no todo va a ir tan mal... esperen el próx. cap. y verán como seguirán las cosas! Por ahora, gracias por la paciencia que han tenido conmigo, de veras me emocioné mucho cuando pude leer los Reviews que me habían enviado. Pero en fin, no los atraso más, para que puedan seguir con esto. **

**Una cosa más! en la simbología se agrega lo siguiente:**

_"..."--> sueños (sólo hay uno, pero tienen q saberlo xD)_

**

* * *

**

**Separación**

Sango no lo podía creer. No quería creerlo. Era imposible. Seguramente todo era un mal sueño de nuevo.

-No… no es cierto. Tú no serías capaz- murmuró la muchacha, con el corazón destrozado.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero ahora que todo es cierto, lo lamento…

Miroku le contó cómo se habían dado las circunstancias, el porqué lo había hecho. La chica escuchaba en silencio, furiosa consigo misma. El chico concluyó, aclarando lo de la llamada de la mañana.

-¿Tenías "algo" que hacer¡Cínico¿Cómo fuiste capaz de…¡Eres un…!- De sus ojos cayeron dos pequeñas gotas- No sé, no entiendo cómo pude creer que cambiarías. ¡Te odio¡¡VETE¡No quiero saber nada de ti¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

Miroku no protestó. Sango tenía más que razones suficientes para estar tan enojada. Se puso de pie, y se marchó. Aunque estaba seguro de que era lo correcto, no quería admitir que se había acabado. Comenzó a llover. El joven no había traído nada con él, así que decidió ir a casa de su amiga para pasar la noche. Llegó a la casa y tocó el timbre. Kikyou abrió.

-¡Miroku¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la muchacha- Pensé que estabas en Londres…- lo hizo pasar.

-Sólo extrañaba casa…- contestó Miroku.

-¿No deberías estar con Sango?

-De ahí vengo. Es que… terminó conmigo.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque la engañé. Vine a pedirle perdón, tenía que explicarle lo que había pasado, no puedo mentirle y pues… todo acabó.

Kikyou abrazó a su amigo. Su amistad era desde hace años, cuando ellos eran pequeños, se conocían muy bien, ella sabía que Miroku estaba destrozado y que necesitaba apoyo. No lo juzgaría, como lo hizo Sango, ni le reclamaría, como lo iba a hacer InuYasha.

Esa noche, Miroku la pasó en casa de Kikyou. Al otro día se despidió de Kikyou, tomando el bus de las 08:00 a.m. rumbo a Londres. En lo único que pensaba era en que las cosas podrían resultar bien, que podrían volver…

* * *

Sonó el teléfono. Ella contestó sin muchas ganas.

-¿Aló?

-Aló, Kikyou…- la voz de InuYasha se escuchó del otro lado- Estuve con Sango ayer, y me contó lo que pasó con Miroku.

-Si, yo estuve con Miroku… de hecho, se quedó a dormir aquí.

-¿De verdad¿Y dónde está ahora ese infeliz¡Me las va a pagar!

-Volvió a Londres.

-¿Cómo¿Y tú lo permitiste?

-Claro, yo entiendo como debe sentirse…

-Pero se lo tiene bien merecido, le pasa por romper sus promesas…

-InuYasha, ya basta. Está bien lo que hizo…

-¿Cómo que está bien?

-¿Hubieses preferido que le mintiera a Sango?

-No, pero…

-Sé que está mal que la haya engañado, pero no somos nadie para juzgarlo de esa manera.

-Tienes razón… bien, nos vemos más tarde.

-Sí, adiós mi vida.

-Adiós, mi amor.

Kikyou colgó el teléfono. Era mejor dejar a Miroku tranquilo, necesitaba pensar y reflexionar las cosas que habían pasado. Además, hubiese sido mucho peor mentir…

* * *

-"Volvemos con el reporte especial a esta hora, los últimos avances: terrible tragedia, un accidente automovilístico ocurrido en la carretera, camino a Londres. Un camión de carga impactó un bus de pasajeros, que se dirigía a la capital desde Liverpool a las 08:00 a.m. Hasta el momento, hay 2 muertos y 5 heridos de gravedad…"

Kikyou observó la televisión, boquiabierta. Aquel era el bus que había tomado Miroku. Subió el volumen del aparato, rogando que su amigo se encontrara bien.

-"Tenemos un contacto en directo, que nos informará más sobre lo sucedido."

-"Las dos víctimas fatales han sido identificadas como Michael Smith de 45 años, y su esposa, Mary J. Smith de 40, ambos de Manchester. Los heridos están siendo identificados. Hasta el momento, solo se conoce la identidad de una persona, Françoise Delaune, de 28 años. Las víctimas del accidentes están siendo trasladados al hospital Internacional de Londres, dónde se les darán las atenciones necesarias…"

-¡Maldita sea! Miroku, por favor…- Kikyou marcó un número y espero. No sabía porque la llamaba a ella, pero tenía que saber lo que había pasado- ¿Sango?

-¿Kikyou?- la voz de Sango se escuchaba triste- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira las noticias.

-Ya las vi¿qué hay con eso?

-Lo del accidente…

-No escuche mucho, no ando de humor…

-Bueno, pues escúchame a mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-En aquel bus viajaba Miroku.

A las palabras les siguió un largo silencio. Luego de un rato, Sango volvió a hablar:

-No…- se le cortó la voz, pero luego siguió segura- No me interesa.

La muchacha cortó. No era posible que eso estuviera sucediendo. Además, ya no quería volver a saber nada de él. No le importaba si era verdad o no, quería arrancarlo de su vida y su corazón.

* * *

-"Se han identificado dos heridos más: James Wagner de 28 años, y Miroku McNamara de 19. Repetimos, todos los heridos han sido trasladados al Hospital Internacional de Londres…"

-¡Hermana!- Kohaku llegó corriendo a la habitación de Sango- ¡Miroku está en el Hospital!

Sango no le hizo caso. _"¡Se lo merece!" _Pensó, llena de rabia y dolor.

Pero aquella no che no pudo dormir, la atormentaban terribles miedos y pesadillas.

_-Sango…- Miroku la llamaba débilmente._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sango._

_-Sé que no querías verme nunca más… pero tengo que despedirme…_

_-¿Por qué¿A dónde vas?_

_-Al único lugar del cual no podré volver…_

_-No… ¿Vas a morir?_

_Miroku sonrió, tristemente._

_-No. No puedo morir, ya estoy muerto…_

_-No puede ser, tú no puedes…_

_-Es lo que tú querías… "Hago lo que sea por ti" ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_-¡No es lo que yo quiero¡Nunca te pedí algo así!_

_-Ya no importa…_

_-Miroku, no¡Espera!- Sango intentaba detener a Miroku, que se alejaba rápidamente de su alcance… _

-¡Miroku, espera!- Sango despertó, sobresaltada. El sueño era tan real… pero su vida ahora era una pesadilla. Todos sus temores despertaron por un estúpido sueño. Y ahora… Ahora la persona a la que ella amaba estaba muy mal, en peligro de muerte… si es que ya no había muerto. Decidió ir a verlo. Se levantó temprano, esperó a que su padre se marchara al trabajo y partió. Había pensado en ir con Kikyou, pero ella había partido el día anterior. El Hospital estaba lleno de gente que buscaba respuestas, desesperados.

-Buenos días, señorita- saludó la recepcionista- ¿Qué desea?

-Quisiera ver a Miroku McNamara- respondió Sango.

-McNamara… En este momento está en cuidados intensivos, por el pasillo al fondo. Pero me temo que no podrá verlo…

-¿Cómo que no?

-¿Es usted familiar suyo? Sólo se le permite el ingreso a familiares…

-Yo…

-Si desea puede hablar con el Doctor Richards, cómo sabe si tiene suerte y puede verlo.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Sango se dirigió a la sala, preocupada por el estado de Miroku. No podía estar tan mal… Llegó a la sala y miró alrededor: el lugar estaba dividido en varios sectores, con alrededor de 10 pacientes. Busco con la mirada a Miroku.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?- Preguntó un doctor, al verla llegar.

-Busco al Doctor Richards.

-¿Y para qué me busca?

-¿Es usted…? Quisiera ver a Miroku McNamara.

-¡Vaya! Otra más… Ayer llegó esa chica… ¡Kikyou! Y ahora usted… ¿Qué podría pedir él?

-Ya basta… ¿Puedo verlo o no?

-Si. Por aquí. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Sango.

-Bien, señorita Sango, Miroku se encuentra estable por el momento, aunque presenta heridas de gravedad. Aún está inconsciente.

Caminaron por la sala, se detuvieron en un cuarto y observaron por el cristal. Por los altavoces se escuchó una llamada para el Doctor Richards. El médico se disculpo, diciéndole a Sango que podía entrar si así gustaba. Sango entró en la habitación. Miroku estaba recostado en una cama de blancas sábanas, usaba una camisola blanca. La mascarilla de oxígeno cubría su cara, y varias mangueras con suero y medicinas salían de unas bolsas plásticas que colgaban de un tubo, y se unían en un catéter que se introducía en el brazo derecho del joven. Sango lo observó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Señorita, usted no debería estar aquí- Los pensamientos de Sango fueron interrumpidos por una de las enfermeras.

-El Doctor Richards me dejó entrar…-Respondió Sango.

-Bien. ¿Usted es su… amiga?-preguntó tímidamente la enfermera.

-Digamos que no. Éramos novios, pero tuvimos una discusión bastante grande el día anterior del accidente…

-Qué lástima- la enfermera observó las bolsas de plástico, revisó los signos vitales y examinó los medicamentos que le habían suministrado a Miroku.

-¿Él… escucha?- murmuró Sango.

-De seguro que sí. Cuando llegó estaba muy mal, pero desde ayer por la tarde, cuando llegó Kikyou, ha mejorado mucho- Después de una pausa, la enfermera agregó-. ¿Usted es Sango cierto? – Sango asintió- Pues verá… Miroku llegó conciente aquí, y lo único que pidió fue que le entregáramos esto a usted- abrió el cajón del velador que estaba junto a la cama y sacó un sobre-. No nos dijo nada más.

Sango observó el sobre con inquietud. La enfermera sonrió y se marchó. La muchacha abrió el sobre y sacó una carta, que comenzó a leer:

"Sango:

Seguramente ahora estarás en tu casa. No sé si triste o feliz. Supongo que triste, porque te defraudé. Hice una promesa, y la rompí. Debería estar muerto, pero sentí la obligación de explicarte lo que pasó. Ahora es peor, tengo un vacío enorme en el corazón, algo de lo que no podré escapar, porque no podré sacarte de mi cabeza.

Quiero explicarte todo lo que sentí en esos momentos: te extrañaba tanto, que en mi mente todo eras tú. Ese beso de Elizabeth, aunque extraño, me recordó a ti, y esas caricias, todo: estaba pensando en ti. Sé que es un engaño, y que no hay explicación que valga. No pido que me perdones, no lo merezco. Sólo lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto por mi culpa: esperaste dos años para que me diera cuenta de lo que sentías, y ahora que esperabas y creías que yo cambiaría, te engañé. Soy un tonto.

¿Sabes? Lo único que me consolaría en estos momentos sería la muerte, para dejar de hacerle daño a las personas que me quieren. Aunque no me creas, te amo más que nada en el mundo, no lo puedo evitar, eres la persona más importante para mí. Espero que seas feliz de ahora en adelante, sin mí haciéndote daño.

Se despide para siempre,

Miroku."

Sango terminó de leer la carta, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sintió un pequeño apretón en el hombro, y se dio vuelta para abrazar a su mejor amiga, Kikyou.

-Sabía que vendrías- murmuró Kikyou-. Tú aún lo quieres.

-Sí…- Respondió Sango- Él es muy importante para mí, no quiero que se muera…

-No morirá, se pondrá bien…- Kikyou miraba a su amigo.

-Eso espero…- Sango se acercó a la cama y le tomó la mano a Miroku.

Era de noche. Sango no se había querido separar de Miroku, a menos que fuera muy necesario.

-"Bastante tarde para darme cuenta de mi error,

y ahora que te vengo a pedir perdón,

lo tomas en tus y te llevas, mi corazón,

me hechizas, me enamoras y me quitas la razón…"

Aquel era un verso que había escrito Sango, que le gustó mucho a Miroku. Y, aunque Sango llorará, a la vez se sentía de feliz al recordar todos los momentos buenos que había vivido con él.

-"Sé que ahora no puedo acercarme y decirte 'lo siento',

no te imaginas cuanto dolor me provoca, lo lamento,

en mis más dulces sueños, sin remedio, te encuentro,

más ahora me tienes hechizada, lo entiendo…"

Tenía la mano de Miroku entrelazada con la suya, buscando una forma de transmitirle sus sentimientos. De repente, sintió un pequeño apretón, algo tan débil y fuerte a la vez.

-Sango…- susurró débilmente Miroku- me gusta ese poema…

-Miroku, tú… ¡despertaste!- Sango no sabía que hacer, tan grande era su alegría, que no podía contenerla.

-Pequeñita, contigo al lado y recitándome ese poema¿cómo no iba a despertar?- Dijo él sonriendo.

Sango le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz. Al poco rato, llego la enfermera de turno, y llamaron al doctor, para hacerle unos cuantos exámenes al joven. Sango se retiró, esperando los resultados. Al otro día, por la tarde, estuvieron los resultados.

-El señor McNamara está mal. Una de sus costillas fracturadas acaba de incrustarse en su pulmón, lo que ha provocado un derrame de líquido, hemorragia interna, ruptura de tejidos importantes e inflamación. Es necesario intervenir, pues si no lo hacemos, puede morir. Pero, aún así, la operación es muy riesgosa.- Informó el doctor a los padres de Miroku y a las muchachas.

Sango salió de la habitación, sin saber que hacer. Se dirigió a la habitación de Miroku, llorando.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- preguntó Miroku.

-Es que…- respondió Sango- yo no quiero…

-¿Es por mí, cierto?- preguntó él, serio.

-Sí… no es tu culpa, pero…-Sango se sentó en la cama de Miroku, le tomó las manos y se las besó.

Miroku la observaba, pensativo. Veía en sus ojos culpa, tristeza, dolor, cariño, rabia… tantos sentimientos en ese rostro tan bello. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

-Cierra los ojos y acércate- pidió el muchacho. Sango obedeció, acercándose lentamente, mientras Miroku tomaba tierna y suavemente su cara. La besó cariñosamente, mientras se olvidaban de la situación y el lugar donde estaban. El beso fue largo, pero interrumpido de repente.

-Bonito¿no?- reclamó una voz masculina.

-¡Papá!- Sango se sobresaltó, había salido de su casa sin permiso.

-Yo preocupado por ti, y tú aquí, besuqueándote con éste…

-¡No lo trates así!- exclamó Sango- No sabes cómo se encuentra.

-Pues, supongo que bien, por esa manera de besar…

-Pues no es así. Está muy mal, en peligro de muerte…

-Perdón, yo no sabía…- se disculpó el hombre.

-Primero deberías informarte antes de hablar…- Sango suspiró. Acababa de descargar todo lo que significaba decirle todo a Miroku, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él:- Miroku, lo siento, yo…

-¿Tan mal estoy?- Miroku miró a Sango- ¿Por eso estabas así cuando llegaste?

Sango asintió. El padre de Sango salió del cuarto. Ella se acercó a él y le besó la frente con cariño.

-Estoy cumpliendo tus deseos- murmuró el joven-, la vida es bastante justa.

-¿Qué deseos¡Óyeme bien¡Yo no quiero que te mueras!- reclamó Sango.

-¿En serio?

-Jamás desearía algo así de ti.

-Pensé que aún estabas enfadada conmigo…

-Si realmente te odiara, no habría venido a verte, ni habría correspondido ese beso…

Miroku la observó detenidamente. Sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, pero también sabía que si el moría, Sango sufriría demasiado para su gusto. Sango se acercó a la ventana del cuarto, la abrió, dejando entrar una fresca brisa invernal, y se asomó. Quería despejarse y entender porqué Miroku actuaba así, ella no lo odiaba. Lo amaba con todo el corazón, y era capaz de todo por él.

-Vete, Sango- Dijo Miroku, haciendo caso omiso de sus verdaderos deseos-. No quiero verte por aquí, no vuelvas ni siquiera a preguntar por mí. Quiero estar tranquilo.

-¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres?- Sango no se movió.- ¿Que me vaya¿Qué no vuelva a verte¿Qué me muera por dentro esperando una noticia tuya¿Qué pasa si te recuperas¡Estás renunciando completamente a esa posibilidad¿Crees que seré feliz así?

Miroku no supo que responder, calló ante la realidad que vivía: podía morir o vivir. Pero había más posibilidades de que muriera. Entró el doctor y lo miró con preocupación.

-Sango, necesito hablar con Miroku- dijo el doctor.

-Sí, claro…- Sango se acercó al médico y le susurró algo al oído. Luego salió del cuarto, sin mirar atrás.

-Bien, Miroku, supongo que ya te habrás enterados de lo mal que estás. Ahora, tus padres me dijeron que es decisión tuya operarte o no. Tus fracturas son graves y peligrosas, y debemos intervenir.

-¿Qué es más probable, doctor¿Qué muera o que viva?- preguntó el paciente, mirando el techo, pensativo.

-Sinceramente, Miroku, que mueras. Pero el porcentaje de que te recuperes y sigas una vida normal no es tan bajo…

-Opéreme.

* * *

-¡Sango, espera!- Kikyou alcanzó a su amiga en el corredor.- ¿A dónde vas?

-A casa- respondió Sango, mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia la salida-. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Pero…- murmuró Kikyou- ¿Y Miroku?

-Él quiere estar "tranquilo"- respondió Sango, triste y enfadada-. Quiere que me vaya y que no vuelva a saber de él. No puedo quedarme si esos son sus deseos.

Kikyou la dejó marcharse, no podía hacer nada más. Sus amigos habían tomado una decisión y, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, tenía que respetarla.

* * *

_"5 horas más tarde..."_

Una de las enfermeras salió del cuarto de operaciones, con la bata verde pálido manchada de sangre, a paso rápido. Los padres de Miroku la detuvieron, haciéndole algunas preguntas. La enfermera los miró un momento, luego se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, sin decir una palabra. A los 10 minutos salió un médico, con unos papeles en la mano. El padre del muchacho se acercó, pidiéndole información de Miroku. El doctor negó con la cabeza, explicándole algunas cosas. La madre del chico cayó al suelo, de rodillas, llorando. El médico siguió su camino, recordó algo y se detuvo al ver a Kikyou.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Miroku?- preguntó la chica.

-Pues…- el médico titubeó, observó un momento a la muchacha y suspiró- él murió.

* * *

¡BIEN¡Por fin la 5° parte de mi fic¡Uf! Estuve esperando mucho para poder pasarlo... la pena esq caundo tenía todo listo y lo iba a grabar en un CD, el PC se quedo pegado y tuvimos q formatearlo! TOT q tragedia! pero ahora ta arriba! Espero tener pronto la 6° parte... (No se asusten, no pasa nada malo, no soy tan dramática xD, ni tan mala!).


	7. No he podido olvidarme de ti

Pues, buenu! Aki ta el VII cap de mi fic, me estoy apurando en subirlo, jeje, esq kiero terminarlo pronto! para q me den su opinión...

**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene Lemon/Lime, así que están advertidos, para que no me reclamen después n.n**

Es mi primer lemon/Lime, así espero su opinión al respecto n.n y que les guste, pues me esforcé mucho en hacerlo!

Otra cosa, **GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA!** sé que sin ustedes no podría seguir escribiendo mis historias! se los agradezco de todo corazón, pues me dan fuerzas para seguir adelanto xD

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el cap, espero les guste!

* * *

"**No he podido olvidarme de ti"**

"_6 años después…"_

-Toma, aquí tienes tu currículo listo- un muchacho alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos pardos le entregó unas hojas a una muchacha de ojos y cabellos castaños.

-Gracias, mi vida- ella recibió el documento, lo dejó sobre la mesa y abrazó al muchacho-. Eres lo más lindo que hay, Cristhian.

-No es nada- murmuró Cristhian, antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Sonó el teléfono. Ella contestó la llamada:

-¿Aló? No, a ellos no los veo desde hace tiempo… Mmm... ¿Quién es usted?... ¿De verdad?... Bien, eso es todo… no, gracias- colgó el auricular, yendo hacia su novio.

-¿Qué querían, Sango?- Preguntó el chico.

-No sé, preguntaron por unos amigos, pero como yo no he sabido nada de ellos desde hace 6 años…

-¡Vaya!- Cristhian la observó un momento, sonriendo- Oye… ahora que me acuerdo, una nueva oficina va a abrir, y necesita un representante legal, o sea, un abogado, y tú…

-Vengo recién saliendo de la Facultad de Derecho- terminó la frase Sango-. No creo que me elijan a mí.

-De todas formas, mandé tu Currículo. Se supone que hoy deberían confirmar la entrevista.

-Ah, bien…- Sango se sentó en el sofá, mirando al muchacho. Él se sentó al lado de ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

Habían pasado ya seis años desde que él muriera… Sango no lo había recordado en mucho tiempo, pero ahora que le habían preguntado por InuYasha y Kikyou, se acordó de él. Era inevitable, si los tres eran sus mejores amigos, y él era… mucho más que su amigo. Se habían separado de una manera muy brusca al final de ese año, pues Sango e InuYasha se marcharon a estudiar en distintas ciudades, mientras que Kikyou se fue a otro país a terminar su carrera. Y desde ese entonces, no se hablaban. Ella había intentado olvidarse de él, Miroku, el muchacho que…

-Tal vez el verdadero amor se viva una sola vez en la vida- murmuró por lo bajo Sango, pues ella nunca había vuelto a sentir lo mismo otra vez, Miroku había sido el único capaz de entregarle ese cariño tan especial, y ella no se había vuelto a enamorar de esa manera tan fuerte. Pero, en realidad, después de salir del hospital no preguntó más por él, excepto cuando le dieron la noticia…

"_Flash Back_

_Caminaba sola por la calle. Hacia una semana atrás que él la había echado de su cuarto. No estaba segura que era lo que había pasado desde entonces, pero los padres de Miroku no respondían las llamadas. Se detuvo en una casa y tocó el timbre. El padre de su amiga la recibió, ofreciéndole algo para servirse. Ella no aceptó nada, y se dirigió a hablar con su amiga. Ella si se había quedado en el hospital, y tendría que saber que había sucedido con él._

_-Kikyou…- murmuró, entrando en la habitación._

_La muchacha estaba sentada al borde de su cama, junto a InuYasha, ambos con los ojos llorosos, y en silencio._

_-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sango. La voz estaba a punto de cortársele, sabía que algo malo era la respuesta a su pregunta._

_-Miroku…- Kikyou cerró los ojos, recordando lo sucedido- Miroku está…_

_-Sango, Miroku murió la semana pasada en el quirófano- murmuró InuYasha, mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de esos ojos dorados. Sango se quedó inmóvil al escucharlo, no podía creer que eso hubiese sucedido. No era posible. Cayó de rodillas, sin reaccionar a hacer nada más, llorando la pérdida, era algo que no soportaría mucho tiempo, él era la persona a quien ella amaba, y perderla de esa manera…_

_La lluvia seguía cayendo, un viento helado soplaba afuera, llevando consigo las hojas caídas de los árboles, mientras la noche se acercaba rápida. Ese había sido el invierno más duro que había tenido que vivir._

_Fin del Flash Back"_

Sonó el teléfono, sacando a la joven de sus recuerdos. Cristhian contestó.

-Es para ti- dijo, mirando a su novia. Sango contestó, secándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Sí? Con ella. ¿En serio? Pero… yo acabó de… sí, pero… ¿Ahora? A las 16:00¿en? Aja, allí estaré, entonces. Sí, adiós- Sango cortó, mirando a Cristhian-. Eran de las oficinas, me dieron el trabajo.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te iría bien.

-Sí, lo sé. Tengo que prepararme, a las 16:00 es la entrevista.

-Yo te llevó, sé donde quedan las oficinas.

La muchacha sonrió. Se cambió de ropa: vistió una falda que le llegaba unos 10 cm. sobre la rodilla de color azul claro, con una blusa blanca y una chaquetita del mismo juego de la falda. Cristhian la dejó en el lugar, y luego se dirigió a su trabajo.

-Buenos días, señorita- saludó la secretaría-. ¿Qué desea?

-Vengo por una entrevista de trabajo- respondió Sango.

-¿Usted debe ser la abogada?

-Sí.

-Espere un momento- la muchacha entró en la oficina y salió al rato, un poco molesta-. La está esperando.

Sango entró y se sentó frente al escritorio. Su entrevistador estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando hacía la ventana.

-¿Sango McGonagall, cierto? Bienvenida, señorita- dijo el sujeto, alegre.

-Gracias, señor…- respondió ella.

-Ah, primero que nada…- él le dio la cara, sonriendo. Tenía los ojos de un azul profundo, muy alegres, su piel era morena, y sus cabellos oscuros- Seremos compañeros de trabajo, así que llámame sólo Miroku.

-¿Mi… Miroku?- Sango quedó perpleja- ¿Miroku McNamara?- el muchacho asintió- Yo pensé que tú… estabas muerto.

-Sí, lo sé… Les dije a los doctores que si quedaba mal, les dijeran eso a ustedes… Pero eso son cosas de antes, que se tienen que olvidar. En realidad, lo único que quería era encontrarlos… te extrañé.

-Tú me pediste que me fuera…

-Lo sé, pero dejemos eso atrás. Creo que podemos ser amigos, como antes…

-Sí, amigos…

-Estás contratada.

-¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera me hiciste preguntas de trabajo, sólo…

-Sólo necesito saber que aceptas. Sé que eres la persona adecuada para este trabajo, eres muy lista.

Sango sonrió. Siguieron hablando un rato, contándose cosas que habían sucedido durante ese tiempo, como habían estado, que habían hecho…

-Miroku, mi cielo, ya es…- La secretaria entró, interrumpiéndolos, y miró con recelo a Sango.

-¡Ah! Lisbeth, te presentó a Sango, la abogada. Sango, ella es mi secretaria y novia, Lisbeth.

-Gusto en conocerla- respondió Sango, con una amable sonrisa.

-No opino lo mismo- dijo Lisbeth, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada desdeñosa. Luego se dirigió a Miroku-. Mi amor, hay otras personas que quieren el trabajo, **_más_** abogados que pueden aceptar el puesto, con **_experiencia_**…

-No necesito a nadie más. Ya te lo había dicho, no voy a dar más entrevistas. Me aburren- Miroku sacó unos papeles y los puso sobre el escritorio-. ¿Entendido? Ya sabes como son las cosas, te lo explique claramente ayer.

-Sí, Miroku, lo siento. ¿Algo más?- preguntó Lisbeth.

-No, gracias- Miroku miró a Sango y le pasó un lápiz-. Firma aquí, por favor.

Ella firmó el contrato. Lisbeth se marchó, molesta.

-¿Por qué eres así con ella?- preguntó Sango, mirando a Miroku.

-Ella lo sabe muy bien. No es una santa. Ha hecho cosas que no te imaginas. No es como tú.

Sango lo miró, sorprendida. No sabía cómo reaccionar, porque ella conocía al Miroku de **_antes_**, cuando eran unos adolescentes, no al de **_ahora_**. No sabía si agradecer lo que había dicho, o reclamarle su atrevimiento.

-¿Como yo¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Ah, Sango. Cuando tú y yo éramos novios, tú eras capaz de dar todo por mí, jamás me hubiese engañado, o defraudado, mucho menos mentido- Miroku se acercó a la muchacha, acariciándole el rostro con cariño-. Tú eras demasiado buena para mí. Ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de todo lo que perdí. Cristhian es un chico muy afortunado.

-Si tú lo dices…- murmuró Sango- ¿Cómo conoces a Cristhian?

-Él estaba en un curso corto de actuación, al que yo asistía como profesor suplente. Me interesó el papel que estaba representando, y nos hicimos amigos. Me hablo muchas cosas de ti.

-¿Qué te dijo de mí?

-Que eras una hermosura, que te merecías el cielo, que eras lo mejor que podía haberle pasado, que cualquier hombre sería feliz a tu lado…- Miroku sonrió, mientras abría uno de los cajones del escritorio. Sacó de allí una pequeña caja- Estoy muy de acuerdo con él. Toma, Sanguito- le extendió la caja.

Ella la abrió y se quedó boquiabierta: un aniño de oro con un brillante descansaba en el interior, un solitario que relucía a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Por qué tú…?- preguntó débilmente.

-Pues verás, antes del accidente y de todo eso, yo tenía pensado dártelo. Pero no tuve tiempo, con todo lo que sucedió…

-Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo- Sango dejó la joya en el escritorio.

-¡No me lo devuelvas!- Gritó Miroku, enfadado. Luego recuperó la compostura, y continuó- Es tuyo, quédatelo. Por favor.

Sango lo aceptó, en parte por miedo a Miroku, en parte porque era una joya muy hermosa. Charlaron un rato más, y luego Sango se marchó a su departamento.

"_Esto es estúpido"_ pensaba Sango, mientras conducía. _"Es verdad que no he vuelto a sentir ese amor tan profundo que sentía con él, pero yo ya no lo amo. Lo aprecio mucho, es un gran amigo, pero en estos momentos yo tengo una relación estable que va bastante bien, inclusive pensamos casarnos, aunque creo que aún es demasiado pronto. Pero que Miroku me coquetee es estúpido. Él sabe que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue hace seis años. No le voy a creer que siga enamorado de mí. Seguramente volvió a ser el mujeriego de siempre, e intenta hacerme caer de nuevo… >Pero no puedes cerrar los ojos de esa manera¿y si él de verdad te ama? Claro, como la última vez. >Simplemente deberías casarte con Cristhian y olvidarte de Miroku de una buena vez. ¡Además él te hizo creer que estaba muerto! Sí, bueno, como sea… tendrá sus razones¿no? Y deben de ser muy buenas. >Sí, pero eso no le quita el ser un idiota Lo sé. Pero ¡déjame tranquila! Quiero pensar las cosas yo sola, y decidir que es lo que quiero hacer… >Hay una parte de ti que todavía lo ama… ¡Qué te calles! >Sólo te digo la verdad. Hay que ser muy ingenuo como para no darse cuenta ¡Ya basta! >Sí, lo ama… ¿y qué vas a hacer? No puedes olvidarte de esa parte de ti Lo sé, déjame pensar… tengo que ver que es más fuerte… >No puedes negar que Miroku está bastante bien Sí, pero yo estoy con Cristhian >Pero dime que no te gustaría que esos labios te besaran, que esas manos te abrazaran, escuchar su hermosa voz decirte "te amo"… ¡Ay! Sí, si me gustaría… ¡Ya cállate! Me estás haciendo enfadar >Si te gusta, no lo puedes negar. ¡Y cómo no! Ya basta"_

Arrancó el auto cuando el semáforo cambió a verde. Pero de la calle transversal (la que tenía el semáforo en rojo), un vehículo gris siguió su camino, sin respetar la señalización, acelerando. Sango intentó frenar, pero era demasiado tarde, el vehículo alcanzó a darle a la parte trasera de su auto, provocando que se deslizara unos metros y se estrellara con un poste. Sango se golpeó la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

* * *

-¡Sango!- Cristhian sonrió al verla despertar- ¡Menos mal!

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó la muchacha, sobándose la cabeza.

-Un auto te chocó. Claro, era un ladrón que iba escapando, pero lo atraparon. ¡Me hiciste pasar un susto!

-Lo siento, yo…- Sango intentó recordar porqué no se había fijado en aquel vehículo. _"¡Claro! Tenías una pelea con tus yo internos. ¿Sobre qué? Pues, sobre Miroku y…"_

-Miroku vino a verte hace unos momentos. Pero tenía cosas que hacer, así que se marchó.

-¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

-Hace unas dos horas. Si no es nada grave, el doctor estaba esperando a que despertaras.

Entró un doctor a la habitación, y sonrió al ver a Sango despierta.

-Bien, princesa- dijo el médico, acercándose-. Vamos a examinarte, así que Cristhian, por favor…

El joven salió de la sala, mientras el doctor le hacía algunas preguntas a Sango, y la examinaba. Al rato, llamó a Cristhian para informarle su decisión.

-A ver… Sango está en perfectas condiciones, sólo fue un pequeño golpe en su cabeza. Le daremos de alta hoy, pero deberá descansar en casa por una semana.

La chica sonrió. Nunca le había tenido mucha simpatía a los hospitales, así que para ella era preferible estar en casa haciendo nada. La muchacha espero pacientemente, y en una hora y media pudo marcharse a su casa.

* * *

"_Dos días después"_

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. Sango estaba sola en casa, con su pijama de dos piezas (el que acostumbraba a usar diariamente), recostada viendo la TV. El timbre la sacó de su mundo. Se puso una bata encima del pijama y fue a abrir.

-Miroku… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, vine a ver como seguías.

-Pasa…-Sango lo hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta- Ya estoy mucho mejor. En realidad, no fue nada más que un golpe.

-Pero tienes que cuidarte igual- Miroku se sentó en el sofá, frente a Sango-. ¿Y cuándo vuelves al trabajo?

-Querrás decir empiezo. Porque aún no he ido ni el primer día. En cinco días más, es decir el próximo lunes, estaré en la oficina.

-Bien, te estaré esperando con ansias.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, Miroku con su vista fija en Sango, en su cara, sus labios. Ella, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, metida, otra vez, en su mundo.

"_Bien, y aquí estoy de nuevo, mirándola fijamente"_ pensó Miroku, mientras la observaba. _"Otra vez me pierdo en su mirada tan dulce; en sus labios tan suaves; en su pelo, sus manos, en toda ella. >¿Tiene eso algo de malo? Si te gusta… ¿Me gusta? No, no lo creo… no me puede gustar, si no la recuerdo… >¡Ah! Siempre haz estado loco por ella No es cierto. Yo sólo soy su amigo >Por ahora. ¡Pero si te mueres de ganas por tocarla! Acariciar su cara, rozar sus labios con los tuyos, abrazarla, oler su pelo, y perderte en ella, cada vez más ¡No! Ella tiene novio, al igual que yo tengo novia. >Vaya, como si amaras a tu novia… cuando no hayas la hora de terminar con ella Sí, tienes razón… pero Sango de seguro ya se olvidó de mí… >¿Cómo lo sabes? No has intentado robarle un beso, o decirle "te amo" Si lo hago, seguro que me mataría. Debe pensar que esto es una estupidez. >Bien, tal vez sea verdad, pero no puedes negar que la amas, que no has podido olvidarte de ella… ¿La amo¿Me enamoré de Sango¿No he podido olvidarme de ella? >Si, reconócelo Sí, tienes razón, no he podido olvidarme de ti, estoy enamorado de Sango…"_

-¿Miroku?

-¿Ah?- Miroku reaccionó de repente- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu teléfono está sonando hace rato…

-Ah, perdón, no me había dado cuenta…- Miroku contestó, un poco triste, pues era Lisbeth. Se puso de pie y se alejó a conversar con ella.

"_No puedo fijarme en él, tiene novia"_ se dijo para sí misma, Sango. _"Y yo tengo novio. Sería algo tonto que los dejáramos para empezar algo que sería simplemente un capricho… porque no llegaríamos a nada, ese es un amor de adolescente y nada más… >Sí, es de adolescentes, pero fue el primero que te hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, nerviosismo, alegría, y todo eso que te gusta sentir de él Bueno, tienes razón, pero…> Pero míralo. Todavía te da ese escalofrío en la espalda al sentir sus labios en tu mejilla, y las mariposas en el estómago… ¡Cállate! Es imposible que me esté enamorando tan rápido de él. >No es que te estés enamorando, es que ya estabas enamorada… Eso es ridículo. >Tal vez, pero ese amor del que yo te hablo es uno que tenías guardado bajo mil y una llaves, esperando que se te olvidara algún día. Mmm… si, pero… ya lo estaba olvidando… >Querida, querías olvidarlo porqué sabías que no lo volverías a ver, se suponía que el estaba muerto. Sí, lo sé. Lo reconozco. Nunca pude olvidarme de ti, Miroku… pero no pasará nada. No por ahora, voy a darle tiempo al tiempo. No puedo precipitarme tanto, no sé que es lo que siente él por mí. >Excelente decisión, por eso eres tú la parte consciente de nosotras. El tiempo es lo mejor que puedes esperar… "_

-Sango, me tengo que ir- murmuró Miroku.

-Ah…- Sango salió de sus pensamientos- Bien, cuídate mucho… nos vemos el lunes.

-Nos vemos el lunes- el joven se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Sango.

Allí se quedó ella, sola en el sofá, esperando algún indicio de que Miroku sintiera lo mismo que ella. Y ahí se fue él, conduciendo perdido en sus emociones, temiendo que Sango no sintiera lo mismo.

* * *

"_5 meses más tarde…"_

La muchacha esperaba a su novio, deseosa de estar con él. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su pareja: el sexo. Su compañero se daba mucho tiempo en recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, provocándole un gran placer.

El chasquido de la cerradura le indicó que él ya había llegado.

-Miroku, te estaba esperando…- le susurró Lisbeth al oído, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-No hagas eso- Miroku la alejó-. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Y de qué?- Lisbeth se sentó en el sofá, enfadada- ¿Acaso de acostaste con esa? Si es eso, no me importa…

-No. Pero es de eso de lo que tenemos que hablar. Ya no puedo seguir más contigo, esta relación se acabó…

-¿Por qué?- lo miró con recelo- ¿Piensas volver con ella? Pero tiene novio, recuérdalo.

-Pues, no estoy planeando nada con ella. Simplemente no puedo seguir contigo. Y si ella quiere terminar con él, es su asunto.

-Pero… ¡Ah! Eres un tonto. ¿De verdad crees que estás enamorado de ella? Recuerda que estuviste en coma casi tres años, perdiste la memoria. Un día, de repente, se te vino su nombre a la mente, y le preguntaste a tus padres: ellos te dijeron que estabas muy enamorado de ella. Y por eso decidiste saber de Sango y tus otros amigos. Pero no es amor lo que sientes. Es sólo curiosidad. Te contaron su trágica historia, leíste viejas cartas de ustedes, y pensaste que era amor. No lo es, cariño.

-¿Y por qué no? Tú no sabes lo que siento por ella. Desde el primer momentoen que la volví a ver, no la he podido sacar de mi mente.

-No creas en eso, tesoro. El verdadero amor, ese que dura años, e incluso hasta la muerte, no existe.

-Yo no creo eso. Pero, en fin, supongo que dejarás de reclamar y volverás a tu casa ahora mismo.

-Ahh… está bien, corazón. Pero recuerda que yo te lo advertí- Lisbeth tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Miroku se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su ex, tal vez era verdad… pero no, no podía ser mentira lo que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Cristhian jugaba con el pelo de su compañera, mientras la contemplaba fijamente. Ella estaba recostada en la cama, él sobre ella, sentado sobre sus piernas; sin camisa, pero aún con el pantalón. Ella vestía un camisón de seda color lila sobre la ropa interior, mirando a lo lejos. Él sonrió de repente, bajando su cara hasta el pecho de ella, hundiéndola entremedio de sus senos. Sango se estremeció ante el contacto. Cristhian besó esa zona, acariciando suavemente su cintura.

-Esto no está bien- murmuró Sango, alejándolo.

-Si no estás lista, lo dejamos para después- respondió Cristhian.

-No es eso- Sango suspiró-. Cristhian, yo no te amo. No quiero cometer un error.

-¿Error? Ya veo ¿Te refieres a casarte conmigo?

-Sí. Lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir engañándonos de esa manera.

-Bien, Sango. No te puedo obligar a nada. Simplemente sé feliz- Cristhian tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

* * *

"_Al lunes siguiente…"_

Eran las seis de la tarde, su turno acababa de terminar. Pero eso significaba que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para verlo de nuevo. Tomó los últimos papeles que estaban en su escritorio y se dirigió a la oficina de Miroku, mientras los revisaba. Ya no quedaba nadie en el edificio, sólo él y ella.

-Aquí están los contratos que llegaron hoy- Sango los dejó encima del escritorio y tomó otros que estaban ahí encima-. Está todo en orden con los contratos, mandaré estos inmediatamente para que lleguen antes del mediodía. ¿Algo más?

Miroku arqueó una ceja. Estaba leyendo un documento bastante largo.

-Si, cuando termines con eso…- murmuró, concentrado- ¿me puedes ayudar con esto? Hay algo que no entiendo. Pero si tienes que salir con tu novio, o algo así, lo podemos dejar para mañana…

-Terminé con él hace algunos días, así que no tengo nada que hacer… Vuelvo enseguida- Sango se retiró. Miroku dejó a un lado los papeles _"¡Vaya! Funcionó. Yo que pensé que ella todavía estaba con Cristhian…" _Al rato volvió Sango.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- Preguntó, acercándose.

-¿Por qué pasas saliendo y entrando en mi oficina, si puedes quedarte conmigo?- Le susurró Miroku, al oído. Sango cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de él en su espalda, recorriéndola suavemente. Él dio vuelta a Sango, abrazándola, luego la besó tiernamente, un pequeño roce que se fue profundizando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Él se aventuró a recorrerla: le quitó la chaquetita rápidamente; luego, con la mano derecha, desató la cola que llevaba en el pelo, y con la izquierda, desacomodó la blusa, sacándola fuera de la falda y acariciando la espalda de Sango.

-Miroku, esto no…- murmuró Sango, intentando detenerlo. _" >Pero ¿qué haces? No lo detengas, si te gusta Pero está mal, no me ha dicho nada, no soy una niña fácil. >No cualquiera te conquista, lo sé, pero Miroku es distinto… Si, aunque no entiendo sus motivos, tal vez sólo seré una más… >¿Y entonces para que le dijiste que ya no estabas con Cristhian? Miroku no hubiese hecho nada si tú te hubieses quedado callada Ah, pero es que tenía que saberlo… >¿Para qué? Para que pudiera tomar la iniciativa…> ¿Y qué está haciendo? Déjate de infantilismos, simplemente déjate llevar Bueno, bueno…" _

-¿Sucede algo, Sango?- Preguntó Miroku, mirándola.

-No, es que…- Sango lo miró a los ojos- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Yo…- Miroku sonrió, mirando tiernamente a Sango- Yo te amo. No sabes cuanto esperé el saber que ya no estabas con Cristhian…

-¿Pero y Lisbeth?

-Ella… terminé con ella. Lo tomó mal, pero tiene que entender…

-Entonces esto no está mal, si no estamos comprometidos…

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, luego volvieron a besarse, siguiendo con lo que habían interrumpido: Sango le quitó la corbata a Miroku, desabotonando su camisa; él miró a Sango, fascinado. Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, rápidamente, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa, dejando descubierto el torso. Lo abrazó, mientras él le terminaba de sacar la blusa, besando su cuello, hombros, bajando por el pecho, llegando al ombligo… Sango comenzó a recorrer con apasionados besos el pecho de Miroku, bajando lentamente, deleitándolo. Él tomó a Sango por la cintura, y bajo el cierre de la falda, apartando la prenda a un lado; ella exploró con sus manos la espalda, y su abdomen, bajando. Al llegar al pantalón, miró a su compañero, quién sonrió, tomando sus pequeñas manos y llevándolas a la hebilla; con timidez, Sango quitó los pantalones, dejando a Miroku sólo son sus bóxer. Él la abrazó, pasando su intrépida mano por su espalda, bajando los tirantes del brasier, para luego desabrochar la prenda, sacándola completamente. Por la ventana entró una corriente de aire frío, que los hizo estremecerse por un escalofrío en sus espaldas. La mano del joven recorrió ahora lentamente las piernas de ella, subiendo por los muslos, la cintura, el pecho, mientras que sus labios fueron dejando huellas por todo el cuello y el pecho. La subió al escritorio, alejando los papeles que había encima. Terminaron de desvestirse, besándose a cada momento. Ella abrazó por la cintura a Miroku con sus piernas, provocándole un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Él besó los pechos de la muchacha, pasando su lengua por los pezones. Ella con su mano comenzó a recorrer cada milímetro de la piel de Miroku, bajando hasta el miembro erecto: lo acarició, suave al principio, luego más fuerte, apretándolo. A Miroku le gustaron las caricias, le producían un enorme placer, pero ya no podía seguir separado de ella. Tomó las manos de Sango y las apartó, entrando en ella. Sango respondió con quejido de dolor, que poco a poco fue transformándose en placer, mientras las entradas y salidas eran más profundas. Abrazó con fuerza a Miroku, llegando a su clímax, gritando de satisfacción, sintiendo el éxtasis. Él también disfrutaba como nunca, ya que siempre sus relaciones eran por puro placer, ésta vez en cambio, era algo más. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó también al clímax, respondiendo con un grito. El movimiento fue haciéndose más lento, hasta que finalizó por completo, separándose ambos cuerpos.

Sango cayó en los brazos de Miroku, recuperando el aliento, mientras él sonreía, satisfecho.

-Fue maravilloso- murmuró la chica, abrazándolo.

-¿De veras?- Él le acarició la cabeza, contemplándola. Por unos momentos se sintió culpable de haberle hecho eso a Sango, pues, ahora que estaba agotada, se veía como una pequeña niña tierna al final de un largo día. La tomó en brazos, llevándola hasta un sofá en un rincón de la oficina, y notó unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en el escritorio. _"¿Qué hiciste?"_ pensó, mientras observaba a Sango en silencio.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la chica.

-Sango…- Miroku titubeó, pero se decidió a preguntar- ¿Tú eras virgen?

Ella bajó la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza. Él también bajó la mirada.

-Oye…- Sango tomó la cara de Miroku, mirándolo- No tienes porqué ponerte así. No has hecho nada malo, simplemente… fue fantástico. No te he reprochado nada, y no lo voy a hacer. Si no hubiese querido hacerlo, te hubiera empujado desde el primer minuto.

-Es que yo…- la miró, confundido- yo pensé que tú ya…

-¿Te molesta ser el primero?

">_¡Idiota! Es mucho mejor, así sabes que nadie había llegado a estos extremos con ella. Además, el primero siempre es el más importante… por lo menos no se olvidaría de ti nunca más. ¡Anímate! Se entregó por completo a ti, te dio lo que a nadie más le había dado… es tuya, tu Sanguito. Ella parece estar feliz de haberlo hecho, y tú te sientes culpable… ¡Tonto! Si sigues así, se va a terminar aburriendo de ti. "_

-Miroku…- Sango tomó las manos del joven, apoyando su frente en la de él- No quiero que te sientas mal. No te lo había dicho por lo mismo. Yo quería entregarme a la persona correcta.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-De eso no hay duda. Siempre estuve esperando que volvieras…

-Pero, se suponía que yo estaba muerto…

-Con el paso del tiempo, empecé a dudarlo. Tus padres no hicieron funeral, nada… dijeron que no iban a enterrarte en la ciudad. Un día decidí ir a verlos para preguntarles dónde ibas a estar y ya no vivían ahí. Me pareció muy sospechoso…

-¿Siempre analizas todo? Me alegro de que pensarás que yo estaba vivo, pero ¿por qué soy la persona adecuada?

-Porque te amo. Nunca dejé de amarte. Y la única persona que se merecía esto, siempre creí que eras tú.

-Siempre me amaste… me alegra saberlo, porque yo también te amo. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo encontrarte.

-¿Dónde estuviste estos seis años? Pudiste haberme llamado, o visitado.

-Yo… lo siento, pero no pude. Estuve en coma durante tres años, y después supe que te habías mudado…

-Ya veo… por lo menos nos reencontramos.

-Sí, y eso es lo mejor.

Ya era de noche, una brisa helada entraba por la ventana, el bullicio nocturno de la ciudad les llegaba a lo lejos. Sango alcanzó sus ropas y se comenzó a vestir.

-¿Por qué? Te ves mejor sin nada…- Miroku la abrazó, impidiendo que siguiera.

-Miroku, debo volver a casa. Ya es tarde. Además, estaba esperando una llamada…

-Bien. Te acompaño.

-¿Por qué? Puedo irme sola. No eres nada mío como para llevarme así nada más…

-¿Ah, no soy nada tuyo?- Miroku sonrió, agarrando a Sango por las caderas- ¿Qué te parece si eres mi novia?

-¿Qué te hace crees que aceptaría?

-Porque me amas… además, tu cuerpo no parece oponerse.

Era cierto, las piernas de la muchacha temblaban ante el roce con el cuerpo de él, y no tan sólo sus piernas, todo su cuerpo era cómplice del temblor y escalofrío que lo recorría. Sango sonrió, abrazando a Miroku por el cuello.

-Tienes razón. Acepto, pero ten presente que no seré como tus otras novias.

-Eso lo sé. Por eso te amo, pequeña.

Ambos sonrieron, felices de poder estar juntos, pues habían esperado eso mucho tiempo.


End file.
